The invention relates to an electrically operated coolant pump with a rotor which is encompassed by a stator of the electromotor and comprises a rotor shaft with hollow design through which the liquid supply to the impeller is made, with the stator being arranged in a stator chamber of the motor housing and the rotor shaft being rotationally held in the motor housing, with the bearing of the rotor shaft being effected by way of roller bearings.